greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Octagon’s News Seven Wedding Special, Live from Red Line, with Special Guest Andy Wood
Chuck Octagon’s News Seven Wedding Special, Live from Red Line, with Special Guest Andy Wood is the tenth episode of Season Two of Greater Boston. It is the 22nd full episode, and the 35th episode overall. Synopsis Note: This episode is told out of chronological order. For record-keeping purposes, the wiki writer has restructured the story to be chronological. Please listen to the episode or read the transcript (both linked below) for the full experience. Interviews A Greater Boston resident talks about a disastrous wedding speech he gave. Invite Only While performing surgery on a rabbit, Mallory announces that she was invited to Chuck Octagon's wedding to be his designated witness. She says that she prevented him from hyphenating or changing his last name. She will also be in charge of the dove release at his wedding, and will be giving the news team a play-by-play of the ceremony afterwards. A New Plan Phil calls Autumn asking for advice. He admits that he stole Gemma's crystal ball and didn't feel bad about it, but was worried about continuing to work for Oliver. Nonetheless, he breaks into a student's apartment. Phil leaves dozens of empty baked bean cans under the student's bed and takes his student ID. Isaiah calls Isabelle to warn her that he received a note blackmailing him. The note says that someone has information about Isabelle that could embarrass her. He has to meet his blackmailer at a certain time and place, on a certain train. Down in the tunnels, Nica works on preparing a mysterious machine. Phil brings her a letter from Oliver telling her that she should discontinue the plan. Nica gratefully leaves, and warns Phil that the machine has overheated. Phil calls Oliver and says that he can continue the plan now that Nica is out of the way. He leaves Isaiah's ID at the scene of the crime. Leon apologizes to Michael. He had no problem spying for Oliver and for what he thought were pointless political quibbles in order to keep Michael safe. However, with Michael in danger, Leon agreed to take a bigger leap forward and aid Oliver in an actual malicious scheme. He refused to abandon Michael but worries that he made the wrong choice. Red Line Wedding Redux Chuck and Andy's wedding in Red Line begins, but goes horribly wrong. Gemma interviews attendees afterwards to get an idea of what happened. Chuck is uncooperative, saying that the only important thing is his husband, and leaves for his honeymoon. Louisa was photographing the wedding, and noticed Emily in attendance. Melissa oversaw most of the wedding's organization. Isabelle noticed the train car canopy and became concerned. She moved to the back of the train, near Mallory, so that she would have somewhere to hide when the canopy opened. Guests began to notice signs that something was wrong: a strange smell and loud sounds. Emily also saw a young black man aggressively trying to push his way onto the wedding car. They reached a train station and planned to open the canopy, but everyone realized that there would be an attack from The Lottery. Melissa tried to open the canopy. Mallory pushed Isabelle underneath a table. Charlotte took care of the grooms while Gemma directed the guests, and Louisa took pictures the whole time. Attached to the canopy of the car, a machine began shooting out burning hot baked beans. Because the canopy was half-open, the beans fell into the wedding car. Emily grabbed the tarp from the bird cage and threw it over Gemma and Monty. Mallory leaped out from under cover and threw herself on the cage to protect the doves, getting badly scalded in the process. As soon as they reached open sky, she still released the birds. The train began barreling down the track. When it reached the Porter station, the canopy snagged on the temporary hammock canvas structure and pulled it down. Nobody was injured, but Michael's squeezy stress balls flooded the train. Emily told the police who met them at the station about the young man who tried to push his way onto the train. Gemma informs Isabelle that based on Emily's testimony, the police have found a suspect: Isaiah. Isabelle adamantly denies that her nephew would be involved with the lottery, but Gemma is less sure. Cast * Mallory - Johanna Bodnyk * Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge - Summer Unsinn * Chuck Octagon - Jeff Van Dreason * Special Guest Andy Wood - Marck Harmon * Gemma Linzer-Coolidge - Lydia Anderson * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Emily Bespin - Sam Musher * Melissa Weatherby - Tanja Milojevic * Isabelle Powell - Jessica Washington * Autumn West - Beth Eyre * Phil West - Michael Melia * Oliver West - Mike Linden * Nica Stamatis - Kelly McCabe * Isaiah Powell - Mario Da Rosa Jr. * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Panicked party-goers - Iri Alexander, Laura Bramblette, Rick Coste, Sean Howard, Eli McIlveen Content warnings * Surgical imagery * Racial profiling * Crowds in peril * Sounds of panic/distress * Sudden loud noises suggestive of violence * Public disaster/destruction * Scald injury * Strong language * New Coke External links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season Two